


One More Makes Four

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Explicit Consent, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, listen this is just filthy and I have no excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf





	One More Makes Four

When the three approached her, sitting at the tavern, she didn’t know what to think. When they insisted on moving to the private, dark table in the corner, she knew something had to be going on, but she still couldn’t possibly imagine what. When Haurchefant whispered their request in her ear, she couldn’t believe it.

“All.. three of you?” she had said.

“Mm, indeed. But only if you’d like to,” Aymeric said, his arm around Estinien, “We wouldn’t dream of having anything less than your most enthusiastic permission.”

The Warrior’s head was reeling, thinking surely, she must have wandered into a lurid dream.

“I see you need a moment to consider,” Haurchefant said, “Worry not. Tis not a pressing matter. Just know that our offer is _always_ on the table.”

They got up to leave, but the Warrior creaked out a sudden answer.

“Yes,” she said, “Yes, I would… I would love to.”

The three exchanged looks.

“That’s good to hear,” Aymeric said, “What say, tomorrow? At my manor? Don’t worry, I shall be dismissing my servants for… optimal privacy.”

The Warrior could do nothing but nod. Aymeric smiled.

“Good,” he said, “We shall see you anon.”

———————————————————————————

She waited on the large plush bed, clothes already thrown to the floor. Her stomach turned with excitement.

A knock on the door.

“Might we come in now?” she heard Aymeric say.

“Yes,” she said, attempting to lounge against the silken pillows in a dignified manner, “Come in.”

Low mumbles and laughs could be heard, as the door creaked open.

“Oh, my,” Haurchefant said, biting his lip.

She blushed and smile.

“Ye gods,” Aymeric whispered. She shyly brushed her hair from her face.

Estinien’s eyes wandered about what could be seen of her frame, his brows raising with curiosity.

“Indeed,” he said, looking her directly in the eyes, “Breathtaking.”

She giggled and covered herself a bit.

“Stop, you’re making me blush,” she said, as the three handsome Elezen began to undress.

“We’re going to make you do a lot more than that, my sweet,” Aymeric said, a wicked smile across his face.

She swallowed.

“You seem… rather comfortable with this sort of thing,” she said.

The three shared knowing looks.

“We are certainly no stranger to… _this sort of thing,_ ” Aymeric replied, his pauldrons clattering to the floor, “We’ve had more than our fair share of… meetings of this nature in my office.”

The thought of the three together aroused her, and she turned her face ever so slightly away from them.

Haurchefant took off his last bit of his clothing and sat next to her. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

“You’re trembling,” he observed. She laughed nervously.

“Well, I suppose I’d be lying if I said I weren’t a bit… apprehensive,” she replied.

“Mm, don’t worry, love,” Haurchefant replied, stroking her hair, “We’ll be as slow and as gentle as you like.”

He began to place soft kisses all over her cheek.

“Now now, leave some room for us,” Estinien said.

“Oh, let them be for the moment. We can have our own fun,” Aymeric said, untying the ribbon from his silver hair.

Meanwhile, Haurchefant was already pulling the Warrior into a deep kiss, his fingers making soft dents into her thigh.

“Well, I suppose I’d hate to interrupt,” Estinien said, as Aymeric slid his arms around his waist, “Besides, you never can wait to get your hands on me, can you, Lord Commander?”

“You two are so chatty,” the Warrior said, “Now why don’t you bring that little party over here?”

“As you wish, my lady,” Estinien said, suddenly pushing Aymeric onto the bed.

Estinien straddled him so that he could not move, his length already hardening as his lover groaned in frustration.

“Be a good lad and stay there,” Estinien gently commanded.

“Gods damn your thighs,” Aymeric grunted, “They’re always so much stronger than they look.”

The Warrior laughed as Haurchefant began to kiss down her chest, gently teasing the soft flesh around her nipple.

Estinien stroked himself, aroused by the sight of the Warrior being ravished by the knight.

“Estinien, either do something for me, or move so I can have my fun with her,” Aymeric whined, bucking his hips upward.

“I had no idea you were such a needy lover,” the Warrior commented.

Haurchefant chuckled as he brushed his tongue over her nipple. She moaned wantonly, and quickly covered her mouth, embarrassed.

“Oh no, darling, let it out,” Estinien encouraged, “We’d all love to hear it.”

“Estinien, _please,_ ” Aymeric asked.

“Oh, fine,” Estinien said, “You may touch her, if she so permits.”

“Why don’t… why don’t you move a bit closer,” Aymeric said to the Warrior.

She obliged, Haurchefant following.

Aymeric’s hand slid down her hip, his finger dipping between her legs. Haurchefant licked his fingers and rolled her other nipple between them.

The Warrior began to unravel, her pleasure building as she opened her legs wider, allowing Aymeric to venture deeper into her.

“Ahh, Haurchefant,” she moaned, “Or, Aymeric? I’m not quite sure— ah— what the proper decorum is.”

The three Elezen laughed.

“Say whatever comes to your mind,” Estinien said, suddenly stopping. Aymeric groaned.

“Come now, my love, we need to properly attend to the guest of honor,” he said, moving between the Warrior’s legs, “You wouldn’t have me be a bad host, would you?”

Aymeric removed his hand and moved to his side, planting a kiss on the Warrior’s lips.

“Mm, you’re in for it,” he muttered against her, “Estinien’s tongue always turns me into a mess.”

She looked down to see silver hair spilling over her hips.

“Shut up and touch her already,” Estinien said, kissing her inner thigh.

“Hmph. And he’s bossy,” Aymeric said, placing his lips around her other nipple.

Estinien laughed against the Warrior’s skin briefly, before finally lapping at her.

She cried out, her body jerking upwards. The three gently pinned her down to keep her in place.

“Estinien,” she moaned, her eyes shutting tight.

“Look at me, love,” Haurchefant hissed, “Look at us.”

The Warrior opened her eyes and looked down at the three pleasuring her. Aymeric smiled and continued, and she knotted her fingers in his hair. Haurchefant pulled away briefly to kiss her, while his fingers continued to touch her breast. She moaned into his mouth as Estinien pumped a finger inside of her.

“Like that?” he said.

“Yes, yes…” the Warrior replied, now rocking herself against Estinien.

“Mm, she’s so responsive, isn’t she?” Aymeric said, “Go on, my sweet. Let yourself go.”

The Warrior did admit to herself that she had been holding back, for fear of looking and sounding unappealing. But it felt so wonderful, and they were so encouraging and attentive, that she decided to finally relax and allow them to pleasure her.

Estinien gently added another finger, and she hissed.

“Too much?” he asked, ceasing his ministrations.

“No, don’t stop, _please,_ ” the Warrior begged.

The three made satisfied noises as they continued to touch her, increasing their pace and pressure. The Warrior’s eyes began to roll back, panting and bucking her hips, until at last she let out a long, loud moan.

“Are you coming?” Haurchefant asked, though he knew the answer.

“Yes, yes, _yes,_ ” she cried.

“You taste so good,” Estinien muttered hoarsely.

“Why don’t you let me have a turn?” Haurchefant suggested.

“Certainly,” Estinien said, rising from his place. The Warrior grunted impatiently.

“Don’t worry love, I’ll take care of you,” Haurchefant said, as he switched places with the dragoon.

Estinien placed a kiss on the Warrior’s lips, allowing her to taste herself. He smiled at her aroused sigh, and took the knight’s place at her breast.

His tongue was sharp, fast, a very different experience from Haurchefant’s lazy, broad strokes. Estinien was quick, precise, getting right to the point, and Haurchefant was slow and sweet, doing it simply for the pleasure of doing it. Aymeric was a perfect blend of the two; very skilled and attentive, but soft and gentle, adjusting his pace as he saw fit.

Haurchefant slipped two of his fingers inside her, reaching deeper than before, and the Warrior hissed.

“Yes, deeper, please,” she moaned, thrusting against him.

“My, so polite,” Aymeric commented, “Let’s see if we can’t make her a bit less so.”

The two at her breasts shared a look, and began to increase their pace. Haurchefant followed, and The Warrior cried out breathlessly.

“Yes, yes, _please_ don’t stop,” she moaned.

“Ohh, I used to dream about this,” Haurchefant whispered into her skin, “And you taste so much better than I ever could have imagined.” 

“Mm, you’re making me a little jealous,” Aymeric said, “Give me a turn.”

“No. You will wait,” Estinien demanded, as the Warrior’s vision blurred.

The Warrior writhed and gasped through her next orgasm, and Haurchefant rose from his spot.

“Do you want more of me?” he asked, gripping the base of his cock.

She nodded, chest heaving.

He sunk into her without hesitation, as they both cried out. Estinien pushed Aymeric down, once again pinning him down with his thighs. Aymeric’s hand absentmindedly went to his own member, but Estinien moved it away.

“No,” he ordered him, “You watch. Nothing else.”

Aymeric whined, putting his hands behind his head. It became clear to the Warrior that this was a very common theme for the two, this change in command when they were in the bedroom.

Estinien stroked himself as he watched Haurchefant thrust into her, leaving the other Elezen no recourse but to watch and cry out in frustration.

“Faster,” the Warrior begged. The three moaned as they watched her shudder with pleasure, he back arching.

“Could I at least kiss her? Please?” Aymeric pleaded, his face flushed with arousal.

“If she will allow it, then yes,” Estinien said.

“May I?” Aymeric asked, turning to her.

“You may, you may,” the Warrior said, reaching for him.

He kissed her desperately, hungrily, looking for any form of physical release. 

Haurchefant groaned as he drew close to his peak.

“Are you close, love? I fear I may not last,” he whined.

“I am, don’t stop!” the Warrior cried.

He gripped her hips and thrust deeper into her, as sweat ran down his face. Aymeric’s kisses grew sloppy and weak, as his arousal began to overwhelm him.

The Warrior threw her head back as she cried out his name, Aymeric leaving sloppy kisses on her neck.

Haurchefant followed immediately after, and the other two moaned approvingly at the sound of him. He fell between Aymeric and the Warrior, panting and smiling.

“Ohh, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that,” he said.

Aymeric, desperate and overwhelmed, began to kiss and nip at his neck and shoulder.

“Oh my,” Haurchefant mused, “Should we grant him a turn now, Estinien?”

“No,” Estinien said, “Me first.”

Aymeric whined, a noise that almost sounded like a sob.

“Don’t worry, love, you’ll get your turn,” Haurchefant said, turning to pull the commander into a kiss.

“Do you need to rest?” Estinien asked the Warrior, climbing over her.

“No, no, I’m fine,” she said, head still reeling with pleasure.

“Are you ready for me?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” the dragoon said, “Because I’m going to make sure you have _several_ before I’m done with you.”

She gasped as he pulled her onto him. Gods, he was rough.

“If I hurt you, tell me and I will stop,” he reassured, “I know I can be a little merciless.”

“ _A little?_ ” Aymeric said, as Haurchefant laughed into his mouth.

Estinien smiled to himself as he began to thrust into her, roughly.

“Harder,” she begged.

“As you wish, my lady,” Estinien said, obeying.

The Warrior cried out, already close to yet another orgasm. Estinien grinned, thoroughly enjoying watching her writhe beneath him. He lifted up her thighs and bent them back, hovering over her as he thrust into her.

She sighed in pleasure, as he bent down to kiss her. His mouth still tasted like her, and it drove her over the edge. She tensed and gripped the sheets as she came again, and Estinien hummed approvingly. 

“I don’t know if I can take much more,” the Warrior gasped, weakly laughing.

“Ohh, yes you can,” he said, increasing his pace.

The Warrior grabbed Estinien’s hair, pulling him closer to her.

“Ah, yes,” he moaned, clearly enjoying it.

“Mm, I always thought you liked it a little rough,” she said.

Haurchefant and Aymeric laughed.

“You have _no_ idea _,_ ” Haurchefant said.

Estinien continued to coax several more orgasms from her, until he was spilling inside her, crying loudly.

“Now, may I _please?_ ” Aymeric begged.

“Only if it would please the lady,” Estinien insisted.

The Warrior laughed.

“Yes, it would please me very, very much!” she cried, breathlessly.

Aymeric was upon her in moments, his head between her legs. She was a giggling mess already, twisting and moaning with giddy pleasure. The other two had returned to the Warrior’s breasts, making her final turn as pleasurable as possible for her. The sensation overwhelmed her, and she cried out hoarsely, high and unending, like a song.

Aymeric lapped at her desperately, as if to savor the last bit of her, before quickly rising to sink himself deep into her. She was already incredibly slick after the other two, and he let out a sinful sound. 

“Ohh, you feel so wonderful,” he groaned, “So, so good.”

He spoke endless praises of her, working towards his pleasure at a hedonistic pace. It didn’t take him long to reach it, and he gasped and moaned loudly, almost painfully, as he released into her.

A moment later, and they were all a panting, feverish heap, holding each other and leaving small kisses all over each other’s skin. 

“I… wow,” the Warrior gasped, resting her head on Aymeric’s chest. The others laughed quietly, Haurchefant stroking her hair.

“I assume you enjoyed yourself?” Aymeric said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. 

“Hah… you could say that,” she replied.

Estinien ran his fingers through Aymeric’s hair, placing a gentle kiss on his temple.

“You were very good and patient, my lord,” he said, affectionately, “I shall reward you for it later.”

“Mm, can I watch?” the Warrior said.

The three laughed lustfully, as the two surrounding her touched and kissed her.

“I think she’s starting to catch on!” Haurchefant said, as the four continued to nestle together.


End file.
